Trapped In Temporary Darkness
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: It's funny what a hotel room, a locked door, and a twominute blackout can do to 2 teens with raging horomones! R&R! No flames!


TRAPPED IN TEMPORARY DARKNESS

Kim and Ron were sitting, watching cartoons in their hotel room. Dr. Director had given them a week off and they decided to go to California. It was night time and the full moon blazed brightly in the star-strewn black sky.

"Ron?" Kim said looking up.

"Yea, KP?" Ron answered.

"Do you want to go for a walk? My legs are getting cramped," Kim asked.

"Sure, just let me put on a different shirt," Ron said, looking down at his Fearless Ferret pajama top.

Kim nodded and went to wait by the door. She turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. She looked up and saw that the latch was locked onto the door. She pulled it but it wouldn't move. She tried again and again, but she couldn't get it unlocked!

"Ron!" Kim called, "The door won't budge! I don't think we'll be going anywhere!"

Ron came out of the bathroom with no shirt on.

Kim blushed and heard a voice in her head saying, _He is soooooo damn hot without a shirt. You should get a bit closer to him, you know. Claim him._ Kim shook the voice from her head.

"Oh well," Ron shrugged.

Then, the lights went out. "And this is supposed to make being locked in any better!" Kim said, frustration rising in her voice. She spread her hands out and found her bed. She sat down. She was getting so hot. So since the power was out, she took off her pants and shirt and sat in just her bra and panties on her bed.

Ron was sitting on his bed when he heard Kim taking her clothes off. He grinned and blushed. His mind started racing, picturing what she looked like without a shirt and pants. Then, he felt he couldn't take it. He was a grown man at the age if 19, going on 20 in a couple of months. He just let himself go.

He reached across and found Kim's bed. He sat of there and felt the slope in the bed. He followed it with his hand and felt Kim's bare thigh at the bottom. He leaned in that direction and started to kiss Kim's neck.

Kim felt someone kissing her neck and realized that it was Ron. She smiled and grabbed his head and encouraged him to continue.

Ron took this as a sign to continue downward. He led his head downward and found her bra strap. He slipped it off as the lights came back on. Kim and Ron didn't care. Kim saw Ron slipping her bra strap down. She started on the other and laid herself down on the bed.

Ron took off the rest of the bra and started to lick the erect nipples of her perfect, round breasts. Kim moaned in pleasure.

"You're good at this," Kim whispered.

"Thanks," Ron said.

He continued downward. Then he got and idea that would feel a lot better.

"Kim. Sit up on the edge," Ron asked.

Kim sat up on the edge, took off her panties and Ron kneeled down on both knees in front of her. She got the picture and opened her legs. She lay down, but her legs hung over the bed. She prepared for the best thing that would ever happen to her. Ron started to kiss her inner thighs, heading towards Kim's womanhood. When he reached it, he found the bump that Kim so wanted him to touch.

He pushed hard with his tongue. Kim moaned loudly. "Oooooo yesssssssss," Kim hissed.

He licked up and down. Occasionally, his pushed the button again, making Kim arch her back and groan with happiness. An idea dawned on him and his found the lips that guarded Kim's virginity. He pushed his tongue in past it and moved it around inside her.

Kim was soon pawing at his head and often she grabbed his head and pushed his further in.

She sat up and grinned slyly. "Now, it your turn," Kim said.

"Oh, no. One more thing. You might want to lie back down," Ron replied.

Kim rolled her eyes impatiently and lay back down.

Ron thrust his forefinger and middle finger into Kim's vagina. Kim started to breathe heavily. "Oooooo, keep going Ronnie, keep going!" she gasped.

He pumped his fingers inside Kim until her hips were going up and down with his fingers.

"_Now_ it's my turn," Ron corrected.

"But I want you to stay fully on the bed," Kim teased sexily.

"As you wish Kimmie," Ron answered.

He slipped off his pants and boxers and lay down on his back on the bed.

Kim looked Ron's shaft. She smiled and bent her head down. She started to lick the rod up and down and then she put the cock into her mouth.

She sucked it all the way in. Ron moaned as she sucked on his shaft like a lollipop. Then, she pushed it all the way in so that her nose nestled into his balls. She started to shove it down her throat.

"Act like you're swallowing it," Ron breathed.

Kim did like Ron said and started to swallow the dick. Ron felt cum coming out of his cock and saw Kim getting up and licking her lips. Then she grinned and grabbed Ron's cock and pointed it upward. She lowered herself onto him and started to go up and down until she reached her hymen.

She went all the way up, but the head on Ron's cock was still in her. Then she thrust herself down harshly and Ron's dick broke through the barrier. Kim screamed with pleasure and happiness. She fell forward, but Ron's cock stayed in her. She started to kiss Ron passionately on the lips as Ron let out his load into her.

Ron opened his mouth welcomingly and Kim's tongue explored his mouth. She started to nibble on Ron's bottom lip and her smiled and closed his brown eyes. Then he let loose more of his load into Kim again. Every five minutes, Ron let loose into Kim.

He unexpectedly rolled over so Kim was under him. He leaned down and started to nibble on her ear just as he let loose in her again. Kim's emerald eyes rolled back in their sockets as she felt double the pleasure.

Then, after one last ejaculation into Kim, Ron and Kim separated, sweating and panting.

"We should do that more often," Kim breathed.

"How about every weekend?" Ron suggested as he massaged Kim's breasts softly.

"Deal, sweetie," Kim said.

They shared a long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.


End file.
